


Enchant My Heart

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin's, Assassin's Guild, Bodyguard!Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Guild Master, Happy Ending, Humor, King!Zeff, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Magic, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Poison, Porn With Plot, Prince!Sanji, Queen!Sora, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Slave!Zoro, Slavery, Top Roronoa Zoro, Warlocks, Witches, Zoro Is A Virgin, demonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji is laughing, hard. He glares at the Prince and tells him he'll murder him someday. Sanji waves it off with a laugh and helps him to stand."What am I? Your personal Slave or something?" Zoro asks.Sanji pouts, "Something like that."Zoro rolls his eyes and shoves him. Sanji shoves back.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Enchant My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondemarimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondemarimo/gifts).



> This might be the longest One Shot I have ever written. 
> 
> This is for @burgersteaart, @_mikaro_ and @blondemarimo on Twitter. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Author-chan

Zoro's eyes track the trail and he snarls, softly though. They have already passed him. He's late. Dammit. Zoro sheaths his swords and jumps to the next branch. He missed the Royal carriage, he failed. Fuck him and his stupid directionless mind. The green haired assassin makes his way through the forest silently and fluidly. He's catching up with the Royals, though it takes some time. He sees more tracks and follows them, desperately trying not to get lost. He travels for a few more hours and finally spots the carriage. A grin pulls at his lips and he follows it.

He can see the King, the Queen and their son, the Prince. From the back though. He unsheathes a sword slowly and jumps to the next branch silently. His mission is simple, kill the Prince, or any Royalty he could get his hands on. His eyes zero in on the King first, but the Queen is a weaker target and thus easier. His eyes travel to the blonde Prince in the middle, he's so... frail. Zoro notes that this is going to be an easy mission and he can already think of what he will do with the reward.

Then, his mind stutters as the blonde Prince turns and looks almost right at him. He freezes, totally captivated. The Prince's brilliant blue eye stare, seemingly seeing him. But then he turns back with a shrug and continues his conversation with the Queen. Zoro flails and searches for his balance. What the fuck? What just happened? The Assassin heaves in a breath and he sets his eyes on the carriage again. It stopped.

Fuck.

Zoro freezes again as he notices all the guards looking right at him. Seeing him. He swallows. How? Did- did the Prince really see him? He snaps out of his daydream when an arrow shoots into the bark next to his head. He lurches to the side and gets his cheek cut instead of a hole in his head when another arrow follows. He curses and shoots of into the trees. He can hear the yells of the guards and groans. How in the fuck is he going to kill them all? There are too many, he's outnumbered.

He runs.

He fucking runs.

Zoro takes out two of his swords and deflects more arrows, spears and even thrown swords. Something is off though. His vision is blurring slightly and he is slowing down. Fuck, the arrows are poisoned.

He's a dead man.

He grits his teeth and speeds through the forest at a speed that allows him to think a bit. He's still deflecting thrown projectiles and he's irritated as fuck. But he needs to think. Does he want them to catch him. If he does he's probably a dead man. If he doesn't he'd have to kill himself otherwise _they_ would anyway. He doesn't have any more time to think as his body shuts down on him faster than anticipated. He's crashing to the forest floor and throwing his swords away so he doesn't fall on them. He grunts as his shoulder takes the brunt of the impact and lies there for a few seconds. He breathes, trying to regulate his thoughts.

Hands grab at him and he struggles weakly, though it doesn't work. He is hauled to his feet and dragged back through the forest by his hands, feet dragging behind him and a guard picks up his swords. He growls and spews insults at them, but they're not affected. He flails around, to no avail. He's dropped in front of the King and Prince. The Queen is staying in the carriage it seems. They both look down on him with disdain. Zoro gets it though. He snarls at them and is rewarded with a wooden peg leg in his face. He falls backwards and spits out blood, his position uncomfortable.

The Prince squats down to his level and he glares at the blonde. Said blonde cocks his head and grins at him. "You really thought you could sneak up on me? How foolish of you, grass-head."

Zoro's eyes widen and he is about to snarl a reply when a gag is stuffed in his mouth and it comes out muffled instead. The King looks at his Son weirdly before sighing. Zoro wonders just what the fuck is going on.

"If you like him that much, he's yours. Just don't fool around until we get home, eggplant," the King mutters.

Zoro's eyes are as wide as dinner plates by then. He's what! Did the King just decide to make him the Prince's personal goddamn Slave! No way in hell. Said Assassin flails and manages to crawl away a little before a boot is set in his back and his arms are tied behind him. He’s hauled up and turned to face the Prince again. The blonde smirks and motions for his guards to take Zoro away. The green haired man is fuming and makes this clear with all his muffled curses to the blonde. The guards push him into the carriage and he falls flat on his face with a muffled grunt. He hears a soft intake of breath and looks up to see the Queen. She looks startled and he realizes he's inside the carriage, with the Royals.

Fuck him.

Zoro says nothing, he just looks at her for the longest time. She's... She's so beautiful. Her blonde hair is parted to the right, hiding her other blue eye. She looks so much like the Prince. Wait, it's the other way around, he looks like her. Zoro can't keep his eyes off of her. She notes this and smiles softly. He frowns and she bends down to him, whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, we don't allow Slaves in our country, we buy them to set them free. Place them back in the society," she says.

Zoro's eyes are wide and he doesn't really get what she means. Place them back in society. Like, fix them? From emotional and physical trauma? He doesn't have that! He groans and shuffles away from her, his back hitting the carriage walls. She stops looking at him to welcome her husband and son back in. Zoro stays silent, he can't talk with the gag anyway, but he would oh so love to spit curses at all of them. Don't they know this could get him killed?! He failed his mission, _they're_ going to go after him!

Zoro, to his utter shock, feels fear settle in his gut. He's not terribly afraid of death per se. But he still has things to do in this life, he can't leave yet. He comes back to the real world when a soft voice talks to him. It is the Queen once more. She's sitting on her knees in the carriage, a frown on her pretty face.

"Honey, I think that maybe this man is afraid for his life," she says.

He glares at her.

"Oh, well I guess not. But he may have something to life for and he's afraid it will be taken from him before he can complete that task."

Zoro's eyes widen and he wonders just how the fuck she knows this. He looks at her with wide eyes and she smiles at him. Is she a goddamn Witch? He notices the small spark of electricity behind her and he concludes that she is, in fact, a Witch. He whines behind the gag. Yes, whines. He doesn't like Witches, they can read minds. Fuck him once again. The blonde Prince sits next to his mother and he sees the sparks around him as well. Well damn, is everyone a Witch here? He glances at the King and, goddamn yep, he's a Witch too.

The Prince kneels down in front of him and he shrinks back with a snarl. Zoro doesn't like other people near and he wants to make that damn clear to the Royals. But it's not like the Prince notes this as he comes even closer and taps a finger on his head. Zoro feels some sort of calm wave settle in and his vision goes dark. Fuck, he passed out. Damn those Witches.

**o-o-o**

His eyes open and the first thing he notices is the soft feeling under him. He's lying on a bed. Shit! What did he miss. Zoro shoots up and looks around with wild eyes. He's in a room. A massive one at that. It's the color of the sea, calming and beautiful. The walls are a deep blue and the ceiling is white. As is the floor with a large beige carpet. There's a white dresser and a sofa, a few chairs and a desk, all blue or white. He shifts and the covers off the bed slide of his naked torso.

Wait, what?

He snaps his gaze down and to his relief he's still wearing pants. Thank goodness. The other thing he notices is that he's clean, someone bathed him. He shivers at the thought. The pair of pants is a clean black and they fit pretty nicely, loose enough to wander around comfortably. He groans and shifts again to get up. He stands and notes that his feet are shackled with golden cuffs, as are his hands. There's a red ruby in every cuff and it looks like it's made for a Slave to wear. There is no chain connecting the cuffs on his feet, so he can walk perfectly. He walks around the room for a bit, it’s a nice room. It feels comfortable. He walks to the door and he can hear the guards shuffling in front of it. Escape is a nope then, he thinks. 

His swords are gone, it makes him twitchy. He feels so out of place. There's a full body mirror and he stands in front of it. He has indeed been cleaned and his hair is cut. Luckily, his earrings aren't gone. Also, his wounds from a few days earlier, the stab wound and the cut on his arm, have been taken care of and dressed. Yep, twitchy as hell. He groans and his hands flick to the bandages, taking them off. He hates the things, to restricting.

The door opens and he switches to battle mode instantly. Zoro glares as the blonde Prince from earlier walks into the room, he's not even looking at him. Zoro frowns at the bothered look on the Prince's face and he stops his glaring.

The Prince is wearing a white t-shirt that has frilly ends and on his forehead is a small blue jewel, kept in place by delicate gold and silver chains. It looks nice on him. His pants are black and he's wearing dress shoes, rounded one's. Zoro notes that he's staring and quickly averts his eyes to the wall. The Prince doesn’t notice though as he is taking off the jewel and putting it away. Then he turns to see his prisoner, rather his Slave, and grins at Zoro.

"What do you want, curly-brow?" Zoro snarls.

The Prince looks offended, but wipes the look of his face and steps towards him. With a swipe of feet, Zoro is on the floor groaning in pain. What?

"Don't talk to me that way, idiot!" the Prince says.

He stalks off and comes back with a white t-shirt, no sleeves. He gives it to Zoro and to the Assassins surprise, his chains fall of the shackles on his hands and he's left unguarded. He's totally surprised and freezes on the spot. Aren't they afraid he'll kill them? What the hell is going on. He stands, holding still with the shirt for a few seconds before the Prince pops in his view again. The blonde is scowling.

"Do you want to go without a shirt or not? Come on put it on? What are you, a neanderthal?" he snaps.

Then he disappears through another door, Zoro thinks it's the bathroom. He slowly pulls on the shirt and looks at the shackles around his wrists. He's sort of free. He looks at the bathroom again and the Prince walks out, this time shirtless. Zoro can see he has some sort of training, he's got some nice abs. Zoro stands there like an idiot while the Prince looks for a new shirt, which has short sleeves instead of his earlier long ones, and pulls it over his head, ruffling his golden hair. The young adult turns to him and he swallows nervously, he's never been in a situation where he doesn't know what to do. This is so weird.

"Are you just gonna stare?" the Prince asks.

Zoro opens his mouth, but shuts it again, flustered. The Prince smiles and walks closer to him. Zoro steps back out of reflex and his back hits the wall. Fuck, he's trapped. The Prince places both hands at the side of his head and they are nose to nose. Zoro swallows again and tries to look anywhere but the Prince. He has this weird feeling and it's like something is making him nervous and shy and he can't seem to get angry and escape, but he wants to. The Prince smiles again and comes even closer.

"You're under my spell, grass-head. You can't leave even if you wanted to," he whispers.

Zoro's eyes widen and he feels like whining, but he doesn't. "What are you?" he asks instead.

The Prince's eyes sparkle and he's grinning like an idiot. "I'm a Witch, smart guy. Thought you had noticed already?"

Zoro stays silent, he really has no idea what to say.

The Prince smiles and releases his hold on the wall, stepping back. He fishes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it up, taking a deep breath.

"Name's Sanji. You are?" the Prince says.

Zoro stares for a moment, then comprehends the question and stutters out his name. Sanji smiles and Zoro feels his stomach do a little flip. Sanji walks to him again and takes his wrist.

"Let's go, we still got lots to do!"

The blonde Prince drags Zoro out of the room. The guards gape at them, for Zoro is still bare footed and Sanji is in informal Princely clothes. Sanji laughs and Zoro decides that he likes that laugh, a lot. It's heartwarming.

"Come on, tell me your name again!" Sanji asks, as if he can’t get enough of hearing it.

Zoro flushes at the smile directed at him and he mumbles his name. "Roronoa Zoro."

Sanji grins and pulls him into a large room. There are three thrones, with the king and the Queen standing by their own.

"Eggplant, you're late," the King says.

"Shut up, geezer," the Prince retorts.

Zoro has a hard time keeping in his laugh. Sanji makes his way to his own throne and directs Zoro to stand next to him. Zoro does as he is told, he can't do much else anyway. He stands there, with his hands behind his back, waiting for what is to come. A guard comes in and hands the Prince a cape, which is red and has golden accessories. Sanji scowls, but dons the cape beautifully. Then another guard walks up to Zoro and hands him a black cape. He takes it with a frown, casts a glance at the Prince and dons it as well. The Prince shoots him a look that tells him exactly how handsome he looks in it. Which is really handsome judging by the smug smirk the prince is wearing on his face. Another guard comes up and hands Zoro a pair of boots, which he dons and likes immediately.

Lastly, a fourth guard gives him his swords. His _swords!_ He feels weird having them now. He could kill the Prince easily with these. But for some reason, he can't seem to draw them. Damn Witches, he thinks.

"How does it feel? Having a nice outfit and your swords?" the Prince asks.

Zoro glares at him, not answering. The Prince shrugs and turns back around. Zoro looks forward just when the doors to the throne room open and in comes a stream of people.

He looks at the first person, who is a young boy with black hair in full armor. He’s grinning and striding into the room with an air of confidence and trust. His brown eyes are filled with childish glee and intelligence. 

Second is a red headed girl who is wearing a battle outfit as well, and has a map in her hand. She has a smug look on her face and Zoro feels a strange dislike for her bloom in his chest. 

Third is a boy with a long nose and curly black hair, quill in hand and a scroll of paper in the other. His robes flutter around him as he strides into the room. Slight fear rolls of him in waves and Zoro can feel it from where he stands. But courage and happiness is a feeling he gets as well.

Fourth is, wait what?, a reindeer? Okay that is just weird. It’s donning a little armor as well, but it looks just so weird.

Fifth is another woman, she is also wearing female battle outfit, though she seems more refined. Her eyes show slyness and knowledge of lots of things. 

Sixth is a large bulky man, who is a Guard. It looks like he is part robot, he has metal arms, Zoro notes.

And lastly, a tall lanky man who is also a Guard. An afro is on the man’s head and it’s messy and curly. He’s holding a cane and Zoro thinks he can see metal poke out of it. A swordsman then.

The party stops before the throne and bows. The King nods and Zoro stays silent to watch. There’s nothing to say anyways and he’s rather curious. The raven headed boy's eyes flit to him before going to the Prince.

"Your Princeliness," he says.

Zoro coughs out a soft laugh which grants him a small bolt of electricity, crackling out of his shackles and making him shiver in pain. Sanji glares at him before standing and walking over to the kid.

"Chief of Guards," he says seriously.

Then they both smile and hug. Zoro frowns, thinking this is rather weird, but when he sees the other people smile as well he comes to the conclusion that these people are friends with the Prince.

"You got a new one?" the red head says.

Sanji nods, referring to Zoro, "Yeah, he tried to assassinate us. Don't worry, he's bewitched."

The red head nods and hands the Prince the map she had been holding. He takes it with grace and looks over his shoulder at the King and the Queen. Zoro starts when they stand and leave, utterly confused.

"Zoro, come here," the Prince says.

Zoro does as told, though a little hesitantly. The cape flutters behind him and his boots clink on the floor heavily. He stops behind the Prince, a hair's breath away. Looking over his shoulder, Zoro can see the map. It's detailed, very much so. Of his home town. His eyes widen in fright and he takes a step back, then flails when his feet don't do as commanded and he falls on his ass. His head smacks into the ground harshly and he flinches.

"Fuck!" he yelps, gripping his aching head when he sits up.

Sanji is laughing, hard. He glares at the Prince and tells him he'll murder him someday. Sanji waves it off with a laugh and helps him to stand.

"What am I? Your personal Slave or something?" Zoro asks.

Sanji pouts, "Something like that."

Zoro rolls his eyes and shoves him. Sanji shoves back.

**o-o-o**

Zoro doesn't know how it started, but he's become good friend with the Prince. Maybe more than good, though. He's still considered a Slave to everyone outside the court, but to those within, he's a friend. He's Sanji's personal Bodyguard and he's kept him safe on numerous accounts. The first was unexpected and he swore it wasn't him, but he saw an ambush coming and dove off his horse, straight into Sanji when an arrow would have pierced his heart. They fell of the Prince's horse, an arrow lodged in his bicep.

To show his thanks, Sanji had rewarded him with a room inside the castle. Zoro had smiled kindly.

The second time it happened, they were inside the castle and Zoro shielded Sanji from a traitorous attack. One of the court wasn't happy with the Prince and decided he wanted his own way to go. He'd attacked Sanji when his back was turned, and the moron Prince hadn't noticed. Zoro had. In a futile attempt, he stuck his sword right through the man's back. But it had already happened, the man had injected Sanji with a syringe filled with poison. The Prince had ailed for weeks after that and almost died a few times. Zoro was secretly glad he was still alive.

To show his thanks again, Sanji rewarded him with something new. This time, something intimate. He'd kissed the green haired Slave when they were alone in the kitchen, and Zoro was stunned for hours.

The last time, Zoro saved Sanji from getting thrown overboard on a ship. They'd been captured. The damn Pirates were planning to drown the blonde when Zoro cleaved in on them and Sanji had fallen out of their hold, straight towards the ocean. Zoro dove after him, abandoning his task on the ship to save the others. After a quick struggle, he'd freed the blonde and pulled him to the surface. Sanji thanked him once again with an all too sweet kiss.

Thinking back on it now, Zoro feels a little silly and giddy. He knows the Prince took a liking to him. He just doesn't know to what extent.

Zoro walks out of the tent and looks around. Where did the bastard go? He sighs and spots Luffy. He seems to be guarding a crack into the mountain side. Wasn't there a hot spring? He walks up to Luffy and greets him.

"Hey, you looking for Sanji?" Luffy asks with a smile.

Zoro nods. "Yeah, have you seen him?" he asks.

Luffy nods. "He's taking a bath in the hot spring. Told me to guard it and don't let anyone in, unless it's you," he says as he points behind himself.

Zoro grins. "I'll go to him then, good job guarding this place."

Luffy grins as well, "Make sure to come back before dark. Sanji promised to cook."

Zoro chuckles. "Sure he did."

He walks into the narrow pathway and makes his way through the turning mountain. He can feel the warmth of the hot spring fall on him. It's pleasant actually. He makes his way out and into the clearing. It's darker inside than outside. But there are a huge amount of glow worms on the rock ceiling and they illuminate the whole lake. It's beautiful, Zoro thinks. A splash catches his attention and he spots Sanji with his back to him. He's standing in the water, his hands in a stretch that curve his perfectly smooth back. Zoro has to blink to stop staring at the naked blonde.

Sanji turns to him, smiling. "You came!" he says.

Zoro nods and walks to the edge of the water. Sanji stays half submerged. Zoro swallows a sudden lump in his throat.

"You wanted me to come here?" he asks.

Sanji nods with a glee smile. "Come on, get in!" he says.

Zoro frowns. "Why?" he asks as he crosses his arms.

The Prince pouts. "Come here, Zoro."

Zoro freezes at that. Fuck he's gotta do it. He's still under the spell. He starts to remove his clothes and weapons without his command.

"Alright, alright. I got it!" he says and Sanji stops the command. "Bastard," he sneers.

Sanji just smiles.

Zoro finally removes all his clothes and joins the Prince in the warm water. It's actually a bit like a hot bath, Zoro thinks.

"So?" he asks as he stands next to Sanji.

Sanji points at the ceiling silently. Zoro looks up and his breath catches. From where he is standing it looks like a thousand stars shining in the darkness. It is magnificent. They twinkle and sparkle and make him feel warm somehow. A warm hand grasps his and he looks at Sanji. A massive blush is spreading over the blonde's face and Zoro smiles. This is the moment, there's not gonna be another one.

He pulls Sanji towards him and the blonde looks up at him with a confused face. They're chest to naked chest and Zoro can feel his warmth. He smiles and leans down, capturing Sanji's lips in a sweet kiss. The Prince gasps and Zoro grins. The kiss is sweet and soft, short but great. He lets go and looks at Sanji. The blonde is staring at him, open mouth and blush on his face.

"Does this mean I can kiss you again or will you kick me if I do so?" Zoro asks softly.

Sanji's face splits into a cocky grin and he says, "Try it."

Zoro snorts and wraps his arm around Sanji's middle, pulling him even closer. Sanji yelps, but it's swallowed as Zoro slots their lips together again. The blonde Prince whines and weaves a hand through Zoro's hair. Zoro smiles into the kiss and angles his head to deepen it. He lets his tongue swipe over Sanji's bottom lip and the Prince opens up for him. He explores the blonde's mouth and Sanji moans into the kiss. Zoro shivers at the sound. Damn that is hot.

He breaks the kiss and leans down to place soft kisses on Sanji's neck. The cook shivers and whimpers at the contact. Zoro bites his skin gently and his breath hitches.

"Fuck, Zoro," Sanji pants.

Zoro grins into his skin and licks the hickey he's created. Sanji growls and pulls at his hair impatiently. Zoro's other arm wraps around the Prince's body and he lifts him. Sanji wraps his legs around him on instinct, but he doesn't contain the yelp he lets out. Zoro wads out of the water and plops down on the warm rocks. He lays Sanji down and kisses him again, the warm water cascading over their legs. Sanji arches up into him and crashes their erections together. Zoro grunts in pleasure and shudders. Sanji outright moans and it sends whirls of heat down to Zoro's already hard cock.

The Bodyguard grinds his lower half down on Sanji and they both moan in bliss. The friction is amazing and Zoro can't really seem to get enough. He's so hard, and he wants release, and he wants Sanji and fuck-!

He grunts as Sanji bites his shoulder and draws blood. The stinging pain sends a shot of pleasure up his spine and he almost comes right there. He shudders and takes a few calming breaths.

"Did- did you just almost-?" Sanji asks, cutting off his question with a laugh.

Zoro growls, "Shut up!"

Sanji grins but stops talking. He licks over the wound he made and Zoro shudders again.

"Fuck... " he hisses as Sanji licks at his ear.

The blonde grins and plays with the earrings in Zoro's ear. His tongue snakes between them and Zoro gasps. Fuck he's really gonna come if Sanji doesn't stop right now. He didn't think he'd be this sensitive, like ever. But that could be because he's never had sex in his life. Oh, wait. He's never had sex. What does he do!

Zoro stops his kissing and sits up abruptly. Sanji's arms, who were around him, fall limply to his side and he frowns up at his Bodyguard. His pale hands glide over the man's strong arms to his shackles. Zoro shudders again as Sanji lifts his hand and licks at the gold.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asks.

Zoro blushes fiercely. "I-" he can't say it. Dammit, but he has to. He takes a deep breath and whispers, "I've never done this before... "

Sanji hears him, but doesn't stop his ministrations to the golden shackles. He licks over the red ruby and let's his tongue glide through Zoro's spread fingers. He takes three in his mouth and coats them with saliva. When he looks up, Zoro is staring at him. His other hand is in front of his mouth and Sanji can see that he's blushing. Cute, he thinks.

"That's not really a problem," Sanji whispers as he leans up and licks a stripe up Zoro's neck.

Zoro whimpers and plants his hands on either side of Sanji's head. He leans down and captures Sanji's lips again. Sanji's kiss is sweet and he groans. Zoro rolls his hips and his aching erection rubs into Sanji's thigh. Sanji groans and arches. Zoro breaks the kiss and trails other's down Sanji's chest. The blonde's fingers fist in his hair and he tugs. Zoro growl approvingly and he takes a hardened nub in his mouth.

And Sanji howls!

Zoro let's go with a start and he looks up concerned. But the blush on Sanji's face says everything and he grins. Sanji scowls.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" he growls.

Zoro grins and leans his head down.

"Stop," Sanji says then.

Zoro freezes. "Dammit, blondie. Don't do this to me now!" he whines.

Sanji grins and flips them both over. Zoro lands with an 'umf' and scowls at Sanji, who is now straddling him. Sanji rolls his hips extremely slowly and a grin spreads over his face. Zoro shuts his eyes and grits his teeth. Fuck. He's gonna come, he's gonna- This is bad! Zoro tries to hold it, but Sanji is still rolling his hips and the pleasure shooting up his spine and coiling in his abdomen is going to snap! Sanji rolls his hips again and Zoro sees stars.

He's never felt like this before. Never. It's like exploding in a world of warmth. He can see stars and hear them explode inside his head. It’s all fuzziness, and he’s numb and he’s not. He shouts it out and arches his back. When he comes down from whatever high he was on, Sanji is lying on top of him, panting with effort. Zoro feels limp and doesn't even want to move. He slowly finds the energy to wrap his arm around Sanji's waist and nuzzle his nose into the Prince's hair.

"I feel numb," Zoro whispers.

Sanji snorts. "You've never done this before? Was this your first orgasm as well?" he asks.

Zoro growls. "I'm sorry that Assassins don't really have the time for trivial things."

The Prince huffs and lifts himself off the Bodyguard. "Hey," he says.

Zoro blinks his eyes open and looks at the blonde. "What?" he asks.

Sanji smiles, and it sent a warm feeling up Zoro's chest.

"I love you," he says.

Zoro says nothing. He's not good with words. He smiles back and smashed his lips into Sanji's. The blonde moans, and that's all he needs right now.

**o-o-o**

The journey back to the castle is a long one and Sanji gets sick on the way. He seemed to have caught some sort of flu or an infection. Zoro is terribly worried and he can't seem to calm down. Sanji is slumped forward and Zoro has to do his best to keep him upright while still driving the horse. He grunts as he shifts the Prince's weight. Sanji's head lolls on his shoulder and his breath hitches.

"Zoro, be gentle... " he murmurs.

Zoro growls and pats Sanji on his cheek. The blonde's heavy eyelids part and he stares up at Zoro.

"Idiot, wake up!" Zoro scowls.

Sanji's eye's flutter closed and he falls back asleep. Fuck, he's gonna die if Zoro doesn't get him to a Doctor. Wait, Chopper!

"Chopper!" Zoro hollers.

The talking and bewitched reindeer races to him and Zoro stops his horse.

"He's really not alright, can you do something?" Zoro asks.

The whole company stops and takes a break to make sure Sanji doesn't die. Chopper fusses over him while the rest wait for the conclusion. Zoro is antsy. He doesn't want Sanji to die and he doesn't know what to do.

"Is he alright?" he finally asks Chopper.

Chopper shakes his head. "No, did he get bit by something?" he asks instead of answering.

Zoro thinks back and slowly nods. "Yeah, there was this big spider on his shoulder and he freaked out and then he ordered me to kill it. But before I could it bit him."

Chopper prods around Sanji's feverish body and tucks his shirt aside to reveal an ugly purple bruise. Zoro's mouth hangs open at the sight. There are purple blood vessels rising towards Sanji's face and the blonde is panting harsher than before. It looks bad, really bad.

Zoro shoots forward and takes Sanji's body in his arms, holding him close. "He's not gonna die is he?"

Chopper shoots him a glare. "Not if we get home soon enough."

Zoro breathes in sharply. He bites his lip and hugs Sanji a little closer. Sanji's hand wraps around his jacket weakly and he opens his eyes slowly. The blonde Prince turns towards his Chief of Guards who is standing close by, watching.

"Luffy... " his voice comes out scratchy and Zoro looks up with a start.

Luffy kneels beside them and looks seriously for once. "What is it?" he asks.

Sanji smiles a bit. "Make sure I don't die, or this idiot will be sad."

Luffy grins and nods. "I'll take you back."

Sanji grins weakly, then his eyes roll back and he falls limply into Zoro's arms, panting harshly. Zoro growls and looks up at Luffy.

"How do we get him home fast enough?" he asks.

Luffy grins. "We use Magic," he says.

Zoro frowns. "I have never seen you use Magic, ever."

Luffy grins and motions for the others to step back. "Nami, get over here!" he calls.

The red head rushes to them and takes Sanji and Zoro's hand. Then Luffy joins his hand with theirs and a sudden wind picks up. Zoro looks at the others of the group and Chopper nods at him. His eyes widen and he instantly knows that they entrust Sanji to him. He hasn't been there as long as them and he hasn't known Sanji all that long. But they trust his life in Zoro's hands. He feels, touched somehow. The wind picks up and Zoro's feet lift of the ground. His eyes widen and he flicks his gaze to Luffy, who is smiling at him.

"Hey Zoro," Chopper calls. "Go to Doctrine!"

Zoro nods and he wraps his arms tighter around Sanji's limp body. He floats higher and a bright light surrounds them. Zoro feels lightheaded and he casts one last look at Nami, sees her falling over and grows concerned. Fuck. Then he's gone.

**o-o-o**

Zoro's eyes open and he finds himself inside the courtyard, sick Prince in his arms. He shoots up and cradles Sanji's from to his chest. He stands, lifting Sanji bridal style. The blonde moans and he winces in shame. This happened because he wasn't careful enough, dammit. He walks inside and spots a Maid walking with a tray of food.

"Hey Vivi!" he yells.

She looks up startled. "Zoro? What are you- Oh my God is that the Prince?" she asks as she sees Sanji's disheveled look.

Zoro now notices what he looks like. His hair is plastered to his sweaty face and he is a sickly pale. The purple veins run along his every visible body part and where skin can be seen. Zoro curses.

"Where's Doctrine and the King and Queen. He needs help!" Zoro says.

The Maid nods and scurries off. Zoro makes his way to the Prince's room and lays him down on his massive bed. Sanji grasps at his jacket and pulls him in before he can leave his side.

"Don't go away, please."

Zoro nods and sits on the side of the bed. He strokes Sanji's sweaty hair from his face and is about to kiss his forehead when the door flies open and three people walk in. Zoro stands and lets the Queen pass him to get to her son. The King is soon at her side, as is the Doctor. The Doctor shoos them away and they stand aside. She inspects the flushed Prince and tuts her lips together.

"So?" the Queen asks.

"He was poisoned, but it's treatable. He'll live."

Zoro sighs in relieve and his knees buckle. He’s exhausted. A pair of arms grasp at his shoulders and he’s still standing. He opens bleary eyes to look at the King. The man smiles at him and Zoro grins back weakly.

“Thank you,” the man says.

Zoro nods with a struggle and both the King and the Queen help him to another bed. He falls on it with a heavy sigh and his eyes slam closed. He really doesn’t have the energy, but he needs to ask.

“You’ll wake me if he comes to, right?” he asks with a raspy voice.

The Queen’s small hand lands on his head, weaving fingers through his hair. “Of course darling, or course.”

Then, she leaves and Zoro starts to slip away. He wants to go back to Sanji, but there’s no way with his mental exhaustion to do that. He’s so tired. Blackness finally comes and takes him away from his worries.

**o-o-o**

Zoro’s eyes open and he blinks slowly. He groans as he sits up and he’s so stiff. How long has he slept for? He rubs his crusted eyes and yawns. He feels good, really. Well rested. His eyes shoot open at the thought of Sanji. He shoots out of the bed and his knees buckle.

“Fuck!” Zoro curses and face-plants the floor.

He groans and lifts himself up with his hands supporting him. He’s so weak, what happened? He grunts and sits up with a heavy sigh. He feels so drained. Not good anymore.

The door to his room bangs open and in comes the Queen. She looks worried as she spots him and he wonders if Sanji is alright.

“Are you alright?” she asks him.

Zoro nods. “Yeah, really weak though. Don’t know why,” he says.

The Queen looks serious. “Sanji was draining your Magic in his sleep. He’s recovering his energy by stealing other’s from their Magic. He almost killed some Maids while being out of it. Then he started sucking out your energy. But you were strong enough and we had faith.” 

Zoro looks at her with bleary eyes and frowns. “I have Magic?” he questions.

The Queen’s eyes widen and she helps him to stand. “Nobody has told you that you are a strong Witch?” she asks with concern.

Zoro shakes his head and the Queen is suddenly groping him around his body. He flinches back and yelps, but she goes on with her search. When she flicks back his hair and looks behind his pierced ear, she sighs.

“Your Magic has been suppressed by a seal. I can undo it if you want?” she tells him.

Zoro shakes his head. “No, I’m fine without it.”

The Queen nods and helps him out of the room. They walk for a while, towards the dining room, Zoro notes.

“We wanted to wake you, but since your Magic was gone, your body refused to wake up and we had to let you sleep. Sanji has been worried sick and he feels more than guilty. I hope you don’t blame him,” she says softly.

Zoro chuckles and shakes his head. “I would never, I love him,” he blurts out.

The Queen halts and Zoro realizes his mistake. He freezes and looks up at her warily. But when he sees her smile he relaxes and looks away.

“That was long coming, dear. I wondered when he’d have the courage to finally tell you,” she smiles. “He’s probably been hinting it to you for a while now, hasn’t he?”

Zoro nods and she opens the door to the dining room to reveal their traveling party eating rowdily. Luffy spots him first and yells out to the rest of them that Zoro is okay. The enslaved Bodyguard gets an arm full of Prince in less than a second and he falls to the floor with a yelp. Sanji is gripping his shirt with weak hands clenched into fists, burying his head in Zoro’s neck.

“I’m so sorry!” he bawls.

Zoro wraps his arms around Sanji evenly weak and grins into his shoulder. “It’s fine, I’m glad you’re alright,” he mutters.

Sanji sniffs, nods and his fists unclench. “Let’s eat something, you must be starving,” the Prince says and stands, wobbling on his feet.

Luffy’s stretchy arm, enchanted with Magic of course, steadies him before Zoro can. Zoro stands as well, swaying on his feet and the Queen holds him up. Zoro sees black spots in front of his eyes and his knees buckle. He faintly registers a shout, but it’s lost as his hearing flies away from him. He hits the floor, that he can feel, but then, nothing.

It feels like’s he not been asleep when he opens his eyes, he feels slightly numb. His limbs are aching and he cracks his eyes open to look around the room. He’s in Sanji’s room, he notes. There’s movement beside him but he can’t move anything to look.

He thinks it’s Sanji next to him, and when he feels the bed dip, he can see the blonde sit up blearily. Sanji looks at him, and Zoro cracks a small smile as the feeling in his limbs return. Sanji’s hair is mushed up and sticking out at all ends, his eyes bleary and he obviously hasn’t slept much.

“Took you long enough,” the blonde Prince snarls, whacking Zoro in the shoulder.

“Oh fuck off,” Zoro growls, sitting up with effort.

Sanji helps him sit straight and then pecks a kiss on his lips, smiling. Zoro smiles back and looks around the room. He’s on Sanji’s bed, seeing as it is big enough for more than two people. When he looks back at Sanji, his eyes fall on something on the Prince’s shoulder. There are spidery cracks, scars Zoro realizes, running from his shoulder to the rest of his body. Zoro frowns, where those the purple marks, have they left scars on Sanji’s unmarked body?

“What happened?” Zoro asks, running his finger over one of the marks.

Sanji shivers, it’s probably a sensitive place to touch. He takes Zoro’s hand and kisses his fingers, smiling sadly at him.

“It’s what I get for being poisoned by magic. It won’t leave, but it won’t bother me either. It’s just a stain on my skin, just like with you,” he says, running his own hand up Zoro’s chest scar.

The skin there is sensitive and Zoro hisses as Sanji dips his finger in a groove, gentle feeling him. Sanji seems to notice that it’s affecting Zoro, but he doesn’t stop his ministrations to the scar. He leans down and gently kisses the puckered up skin, much to Zoro’s shock and pleasure. It sends a wave of… something up his spine and he shudders.

“Can I?” Sanji asks, for once not using command or orders, just asking.

Zoro opens his closed eyes, looks down on him and nods. Sanji pushes him over, crawling on top of his as Zoro lands on the bed gently. The Prince settles in his lap and kisses up his neck, leaving gentle bites and licks. Zoro can’t do much in return, still too weak from having his Magic sucked out of him. He lays there, letting Sanji do whatever he damn well wants.

“I want you to fuck me,” Sanji says abruptly as he sits back up.

Zoro stills, eyes going wide as dinner plates. He opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. He glanced over Sanji’s face and can only see sincerity in his eyes. He dumbly nods and Sanji smiles brightly, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Zoro groans as Sanji’s hips move slightly, their erections rubbing together deliciously.

Sanji moans into his mouth, grasps at his arm to steady himself and plunders Zoro’s mouth with his tongue. It’s not secret that Sanji is leading everything here. Zoro has no idea what the fuck is going on, but he doesn’t care. The only thing he feels, sees and hears is Sanji and that is enough for him that moment.

“I’ll do everything, don’t move,” Sanji whispers in his ear, teeth pulling on his earrings.

Zoro hisses, but manages to nod. Sanji slides down his body, tongue leaves fire on his skin and Zoro is rooted to the spot. He is as hard as a rock and still wants more. Sanji’s fingers leave bruises on his body, and he knows that he has returned them, his hands a vice around Sanji’s hips. The blonde Prince chuckles and nimble hands remove his trousers, leaving Zoro bare in front of his lover.

“Oh my God,” Zoro whispers, voice hoarse and cracking.

Sanji chuckles again and takes hold of Zoro, leaving him breathless and trembling. He strokes Zoro slowly, gliding his hand over the length and teasing the vein underneath. Zoro hasn’t felt like this for a long time, and the once in the cave wasn’t much to go by, seeing as they had only been grinding against each other that time.

“Breathe, Zoro,” Sanji’s voice is in his ear and a hand is stroking through his hair gently.

Zoro breathes in, a weight lifting off his chest. He opens his eyes to look at Sanji and smiles a bit.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, leaning up to catch Sanji’s lips with his.

Sanji smiles into him and continues stroking him, his other hand wondering to his own trousers. As soon as Zoro notices this, he gets to work. He undoes Sanji’s fly and pops the button open, pushing the Prince’s slacks down his thighs. Sanji wiggles in his hold and together they get his pants off his legs and Zoro drops them to the floor, not caring where they land. Sanji makes himself comfortable and settles himself on Zoro’s waist, grabbing both their erections and stroking them together.

Zoro’s breath hitches at the sensation and his hands tighten around Sanji’s hips, surely leaving bruises. He grunts as Sanji shifts, and the blonde groans softly in return. They stay there for a moment, reveling in each other’s presence and getting off.

Sanji shifts again a few minutes later, his body leaving Zoro’s. The Bodyguard opens his eyes, lifts his hands to get Sanji back, only to have him plop down in his lap again. Zoro feels the air leave his lung in a woosh and he makes a startled noise. Sanji snickers above him and Zoro glares at him, but stills at the sight of the blonde Prince.

Sanji’s hair is all over the place, some of it plastered to his face. Sweat is trailing down his chest and his neck, collecting in the hollow of his collarbone. His chest is heaving with heavy breaths and he looks absolutely gorgeous. A blush is spreading from his cheeks to his ears and down towards his chest, engulfing that pale skin in a pink hue.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, the words slipping through his lips.

Sanji looks down on him with a smile so bright it could rival the brightness of the sun. Zoro wonders if he’s blushing as well, because his skin feels on fire. Sanji leans down and kisses him, tongue and teeth clashing wildly. A slick hand wraps around Zoro’s length and the Bodyguard yelps into the kiss, startled. It feels good though, and he sighs into the kiss, angling his head a little. Sanji hums happily and moves his hand around Zoro’s cock, stroking him lazily.

Sanji sits up then, and Zoro gazes at him in question. The blonde opens his mouth, and says something Zoro cannot understand. Then he realizes Sanji has said a Magic spell. He quirks his brow and looks at Sanji in question. The blonde smirks sensually and Zoro swallows. Said Prince rises up, takes Zoro in his other hand and leans over him, slowly sinking down.

Zoro gasps. Sanji swallows him in one long movement and it leaves his head spinning. His hands tighten around Sanji and he can hear him hiss, from pain or pleasure, Zoro does not know. Sanji’s hand lands on his chest and travels up his neck, cupping his face.

“Breathe, Zoro,” he says again, chuckling.

Zoro breathes in, closes his eyes and sits up, wrapping his arms around Sanji and keeping him still. Sanji lets him sit for a moment, letting him breathe.

“You okay?” Sanji whispers, nose nuzzling into Zoro’s green strands.

Zoro shakes his head, he needs some time or he’ll come in just one second. Sanji wraps his arounds around him, kissing his neck gently.

“Take your time,” he mumbles, pressing a peck to Zoro’s ear.

Zoro sighs deeply and gives and experimental thrust, making Sanji yelp. Zoro groans into Sanji’s shoulder and keeps up his slow but steady pace. Sanji moans in his ear and tightens around him, making Zoro moan in return. He bites into Sanji’s shoulder and draws blood, electing a yelp from the man above him. His teeth marks cover the scar on Sanji shoulder and Zoro selfishly hopes the mark sticks. He hopes it covers that ugly scar until the day Sanji dies.

“I love you,” Zoro snarls into him, picking up his pace.

Sanji practically screams and Zoro is zapped by electricity. He grunts, but doesn’t stop thrusting into Sanji. A warm ball of energy fills his stomach and he feels it growing quickly.

“Not gonna last,” he mumbles quietly.

Sanji’s arms wrap around him and he rocks down as Zoro thrusts up, sending sparks of pleasure up Zoro’s spine. The Bodyguard yelps and stars explode behind his eyelids. He moans into Sanji’s bleeding shoulder and can feel the blonde shuddering around him. They come down slowly, Sanji’s hand stroking through Zoro’s hair gently.

“I love you too,” Sanji whispers.

Zoro pulls out of him, flops down on the bed with a heavy sigh and pulls Sanji into him to snuggle. Sanji snorts, but doesn’t move away from him. Zoro closes his eyes and lets his tired body rest. He’s all relaxed now, and sleep catches up to him impossibly quick. The last thing he feels is Sanji’s hand as it glides down his neck and up his cheek, a warm pair of lips pressed against his own.

**o-o-o**

“ZORO!”

Luffy’s shout through the castle hallway echoes all the way to the end, where Zoro is standing. The Bodyguard turns around, rubbing his left hand over his empty right wrist, still unused to feeling this free. Sanji had removed the shackles after that particular night, releasing Zoro from all of his magic, and hoping the Bodyguard would stay with him. And of course Zoro had stayed with him, he loved him after all.

“What is it, Luffy?” Zoro asks as the Chief of Guards flies at him.

Luffy’s face is one of total anxiety, rage and worry. Zoro frowns and places a hand on Wado, wondering what could be wrong.

“It’s Sanji! Some guys got into the throne room and are holding him captive. They said they wanted to speak with you!” Luffy rushes out all that in one breath, still looking as worried as before.

Zoro’s face darkens and he hears himself snarl loudly. “Take me to them,” he says to Luffy.

Luffy nods and takes off, Zoro following behind closely. They run across the garden and into the hallways on the other side, skidding to a stop in front of the throne room’s door. Luffy opens it carefully and steps inside, muscles tense and face a mask of rage.

Zoro follows, hand still on his sword and face one of thunder. His sharp eyes take in the room, and he notes a few people that he has seen before.

It’s his Guild. His Assassin’s Guild.

They have probably come to handle his betrayal and failure of mission. Zoro snarls at the thought. He sees his Guild Master and glares at him. He’s sitting on Sanji’s throne, with the blonde’s hair in his fist. Sanji’s eyes lock with his and he has a desperate look on his face, but a determined glint sparks in his eyes. Zoro stops a few feet from the door and places his other hand on a sword as well.

“What do you want, Teach?” he snarls in question.

The man on the throne smirks and looks him up and down, judging him.

“It seems you haven’t done your job, Zoro. We’ve come to finish it for you, and of course get rid of you. You betrayed us, after all,” he says, smirking nastily.

“You can’t take him,” Zoro replies, unsheathing one of his swords.

Teach grins wickedly. “I didn’t come to take him, Zoro… I came to kill him,” he laughs, rattling Sanji’s head, much to the blonde’s irritation.

Zoro unsheathes his second sword and feels anger bubble up inside of him. He can see the other Assassin’s move in closer, and Luffy’s body tenses even further. He’s prepared for a fight it seems. Zoro only then spots the rest of his friends, all in battle mode to the side of the room. All of them are surrounded by a few Assassin’s.

“You. Are. Not. Taking. Sanji. From. Me!” Zoro roars.

Teach’s eyebrows shoot up and the smirk on his face grows wider. Sanji’s head is yanked upwards and he’s pulled upwards as Teach stands up.

“So you care for the little Prince now? Zoro you had one mission!” Teach roars.

Zoro can feel his anger rise as Sanji yelps in pain. The men around them move, and something in Zoro snaps. He wants to protect his friends and the person he loves. He has to protect all of them, this is his fault and he has to fix it. The Guild was fucked up anyway, so he might as well destroy all the fuckers he can find.

**o-o-o**

Sanji’s eyes widen as a red aura surrounds Zoro’s body. It flickers like flames and a tiny light is lit on Zoro’s skin. Sanji knows that is where the seal is, the seal that suppresses Zoro’s Magic. Sanji has no doubt that Zoro would be just as strong as him, if not even stronger, with his Magic unleashed. And it appears that anger releases the seal best.

The red aura spreads, and Teach lets go of Sanji in shock. Sanji immediately gets away from him, standing on his own and igniting his leg with fire Magic. Teach is not looking at him, though, but straight at Zoro.

“I thought I sealed that monster inside of you, Zoro,” the man says. “No wonder Roronoa wants to come out now,” he growls.

Sanji frowns, Roronoa is Zoro’s last name, isn’t it? Or is it something different. He looks at Zoro, sees him grin wickedly. Slowly, the Bodyguards body shifts and changes. Sanji’s eyes widen as he sees what happens. Zoro’s eyes go red, his teeth lengthen, his nails do as well. His body becomes almost as black as night, horns grown from his head and a wicked smile graces the Demonic face.

“He’s a Warlock,” Sanji mutters, utterly stunned.

All Witches believed that Warlocks had died off a long time ago. They were powerful Magic wielders, more powerful than the Witches. But the Witches were with more, and Warlocks did not like company, not even their own kind. They died of quickly, but it seems that some survived.

Sanji is so stunned he doesn’t notice when the fight begins. Zoro clashes swords with Teach, and the other Assassin’s go at it with Sanji’s friends. He himself joins the fray, only to be able to defend himself and keep his friends safe.

It takes them only a moment to defeat the lackeys and when they do, they watch Zoro’s fight. The Demonic Warlock is holding his own against Teach, overpowering him even. Teach’s face is one of murder, but he’s not giving up.

Sanji watches as Zoro grabs his third sword, placing it between his teeth. He’s never actually seen Zoro fight with all three, but his moves are quick and efficient. He’s overpowering Teach with every step he makes. And then it is suddenly over. Zoro’s sword is piercing through Teach’s heart, and the man gurgles once, before falling over dead in his own blood.

He smiles, glad this is over and turns to his friends. He frowns when he sees them, though. Their eyes are wide as saucers and directed behind him. Sanji turns back to Zoro to see him still in his Warlock form. He opens his mouth to talk, only to have Zoro’s face turn to him, wicked smile still in place.

Sanji swallows, hard.

Then he glares, feels his power rise and crackle around him. Zoro snarls at him, taking a step back and then forward, lifting his sword to point it at Sanji. Sanji doesn’t hesitate and walks towards the Demonic Bodyguard. He glides his finger along the sword, feeling it quiver under him. It seems Zoro is holding back his Demonic self, or at least trying to.

Sanji’s finger glides all the way up to Zoro’s arm, towards his face. He leans forward, catching Zoro’s lips in a soft kiss, and he can feel the Bodyguard relax. The red aura leaves him and he sags against Sanji, swords falling to the floor. Sanji wraps his arms around Zoro and they slide to the floor. He can hear his friends sigh and Sanji smiles slowly.

“Thank you,” the Witch mumbles into Zoro’s hair.

Zoro doesn’t react, and Sanji doesn’t think he will for a long while, but he’s happy. Zoro saved his life, his friends. Zoro has his heart, his soul. And he has Zoro’s in return. It’s definitely not much, and his father has already looked at him with a weird frown, but it doesn’t matter to him. Sanji doesn’t care about what other think, he has Zoro and that is surely enough to get him through life.

His heart has been enchanted, not with Magic, but with love.


End file.
